As a semiconductor material applicable to a transistor, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention. An imaging device with a structure where a transistor including an oxide semiconductor is used in part of a pixel circuit is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.
Furthermore, an imaging device including a pixel circuit that can output a difference in potential between two different frames is disclosed in Patent Document 2.